


Where Dead Angels Go

by wonderofpurplesummer



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, First Kiss, Fix-It, Getting Together, M/M, deblanc teaches fiore how to eat spaghetti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderofpurplesummer/pseuds/wonderofpurplesummer
Summary: After the Saint of Killers shoots Fiore, he is sent to wherever it is that dead angels go and is reunited with Deblanc.





	Where Dead Angels Go

Fiore walked onto the stage and squinted as the bright spotlight hit his eyes. He could just make out the shape of the cowboy at the back of the audience and he smiled to himself knowing that he would soon find peace, just as the preacher told him to. 

The blast came a few seconds later and everything went black. Before the cowboy fired, Fiore had a moment of fear that it wouldn't work but as soon as he was shot, he knew for certain that this would work because this time was different. This time he felt pain. He had never known this feeling before but here was a searing pain spreading through his chest, the only sense he experienced in the darkness. Then, just as suddenly as it started, it was gone and he was left with only the darkness.

Fiore began noticing movement around him after an unknown length of time and he slowly blinked his eyes open. He was met with a bright light that was unbearable for him to look into. As his eyes slowly adjusted he was able to make out what was around him and he began to stand up. He was in a large meadow with the greenest grass he had ever seen. There were other angels walking in the distance. He spun to look around the meadow and noticed a building behind him. He felt an unknown force drawing him towards the building. As he neared it he noticed that it resembled buildings he and Deblanc had seen during their time on Earth. Deblanc. Fiore felt a sharp pain in his chest and his eyes began welling up with tears at the thought of his partner. The building made him think of when Deblanc had hurt himself once while they were trying to locate Genesis. They had been walking down a street in some town he had long forgotten the name of when Deblanc tripped and fell to the ground. He tried to get up but was unable to stand on his foot. They had heard of humans breaking bones and figured that must have been what happened. At first Deblanc just wanted Fiore to shoot him so he could come back healed but they were out of bullets and that would require leaving a body in the middle of this city so Fiore decided to bring him to a hospital. They had no idea what to expect when they got there but a doctor came, gave Deblanc an xray, and determined that it wasn't broken, just sprained. Deblanc had to use crutches for a week afterwards and Fiore would never admit it but he loved having to help Deblanc with the smallest tasks. 

That's what this building was. A hospital. He wiped the tears from his eyes and entered the building. He was met with a woman who began asking him questions about how he died, where he died, who killed him; the questions droned through Fiore's head and he answered robotically. All he could think of was Deblanc.  
"We should patch that up," the woman said.  
Fiore gave her a blank stare until she gestured towards his chest where he'd been shot and saw blood still dripping out of the wound.  
"Up here, we can't die and come back like on Earth so if you're ever injured you need to come here so we can fix you up okay? Otherwise it won't heal." The woman told him as she led him towards a small room with a chair and some medical supplies. Fiore nodded in response and sat in the chair. The woman gestured for him to take off his shirt and she grabbed a bottle of some kind of cream which she applied to his wound. The wound glowed for a few seconds until the skin joined back together and he was left with a smooth chest once again. 

"Sit here for a second okay?" The woman said as she left the room. Fiore sat and watched as other angels passed by. He thought of asking if any of them knew where Deblanc was but feared the possibility that he had been sent somewhere else. 

The woman came back with a key and a new shirt. "Although you didn't need to sleep before, here we have different needs. So you'll need to sleep and eat. It can take a while to adjust so we have programs you can enroll in if need be. You are in room 702 which is on the seventh floor. You can take the elevator down the hall. This is your key and a fresh set of clothes. Any questions?" Fiore shook his head and accepted the key and shirt. He made his way towards the elevator and hit the button for the seventh floor. When the doors opened, he began making his way down the hall towards his room. 

"Fiore?" He jumped at the voice behind him and turned to face it. It was Deblanc. Fiore blinked a few times, thinking he was just imagining it but he soon realized it was truly him. A smile broke across his face and he ran towards his partner. When they reached each other, Fiore wrapped his arms around him in a huge hug. They stood that way for a few moments until Deblanc pulled back. "It's really you," he whispered. "It's you," Fiore replied, smiling so wide his cheeks began hurting. "How are you? Are you okay? They healed you downstairs right?" Deblanc said quickly while scanning his eyes over Fiore's body to check for any imperfections. Fiore stopped him by putting his hands on Deblanc's cheeks and pulling his head up to look into Fiore's eyes. "I'm fine, Deblanc. I was shot but they healed me. I'll tell you more about it later. It's okay," he said calmly as he gently rubbed his thumbs along Deblanc's cheeks. They held eye contact for a few seconds until Deblanc pushed up so he was on his tiptoes and he could reach Fiore's mouth. He hesitated until Fiore pushed forward and joined their lips. They had never kissed before but Fiore had always wanted to. He felt Deblanc smile against his lips and they pulled away. Fiore rested his forehead against Deblanc's and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe that he'd actually found him and he thanked God, wherever he was. Deblanc took a step back and reached for Fiore's hand, lacing their fingers together. "Come on, let's head to your room, dear." Deblanc said softly. Fiore's legs went weak at the pet name that he had been called hundreds of times before but this time, meant so much more.

When they made their way into his room, Deblanc sat down on the small bed as Fiore opened the curtains to reveal a beautiful sunset across the meadow. He joined Deblanc on the bed and connected their hands once again. "So, I've calmed down now, you wanna tell me how you ended up here? You're covered in blood, who killed you?" Fiore had completely forgotten about his blood soaked shirt. "It was the Saint of Killers, I had him shoot me," Fiore paused for a moment, "Deblanc, I was so miserable. God, I missed you so much. I never realized how much I needed you. I couldn't do it without you, so I had him kill me, since he was the only one who could do it." Silence lapsed between them as Fiore's word settled in Deblanc's head. "Fiore, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I left you. It killed me being away from you too." Deblanc said and rested his head on Fiore's shoulder. "You have nothing to apologize for. He killed you . There was nothing either of us could have done. I'm just so glad we're here together now." Fiore said and squeezed Deblanc's hand to reassure him. "I love you," Deblanc whispered in reply. Fiore smiled and rested his head on top of Deblanc's. "I love you too," he replied. They watched as the sun creeped below the horizon outside their window.

After twenty minutes or so of silence, Fiore was surprised when he felt a yawn escape through his mouth. He sat up quickly, surprised at this new feeling and Deblanc chuckled at him. "It's weird isn't it? Being tired is one of the weirdest feelings you'll get up here. It took me a couple days to get used to it." Deblanc stood and picked up the shirt that Fiore had dropped on a table when he had entered the room. "Here, change into this while I go grab us some food and then we'll go to sleep okay?" Fiore took the shirt and went into the bathroom to change. When he came out Deblanc was gone and he sat down on the bed again, smiling and running his hand across the sheets where Deblanc had been sitting a few moments before. He couldn't help but think about how lucky he was to have found his partner.

Deblanc came into the room a few minutes later with a tray of food and he set it down on the table. "Come sit, dear. They were serving spaghetti tonight. Come get some." Fiore sat down in the chair across from Deblanc and waited while he put some food onto the plate in front of him. Once his plate was filled, he picked up the fork and tried to get some of the spaghetti but couldn't figure out how to. Deblanc chuckled across from him and Fiore looked up at him with a confused look. Deblanc leaned forward and put his hand around Fiore's, demonstrating how to twist the pasta around the fork in his hand. Once he had a sufficient amount he led the fork towards Fiore's mouth. "Good, innit?" Deblanc smiled to him as he chewed. Fiore smiled and nodded in reply. They sat and ate their meal together, laughing and reminiscing about their time on Earth. 

Once they were finished, Deblanc picked up the tray and plates and set it outside the door as Fiore began climbing into bed. Deblanc hesitated for a moment before taking a step towards the door.  
"Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning, yeah?"  
Fiore sat up in the bed and stared at Deblanc. "You're leaving?"  
"Well, I just figured you may want the bed to yourself. I mean, they're not super big and I thought maybe you would be more comfortable if I went to my own room. Which, of course, is just down the hall so if you need anything you're more than welcome to come get me at anytime." Deblanc rambled out quickly, not at all wanting to leave but also wanting to respect what Fiore wants.  
"Please don't leave me. I don't want to be apart again." Fiore said quietly.  
Deblanc let out a breath of relief he didn't realize he'd been holding and smiled at his partner. Fiore smiled back and lifted up the blankets so Deblanc could slide in next to him. They lay on their sides looking at each other for a moment until Deblanc scooted closer and wrapped his arms around Fiore. Fiore reciprocated and gave Deblanc a short kiss on his forehead before tucking Deblanc's head under his chin.  
"I love you," Fiore whispered.  
"I love you too, so much, my dear." Deblanc replied softly.  
He felt Deblanc's short puffs of air against his neck as sleep began taking over them both. Although Fiore didn't know where he was or what life was like here, he was happy knowing that he had Deblanc. He was happy knowing he had found his peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in years so this probably isn't great. I just started writing this after the episode because I didn't want Fiore and Deblanc to be lonely and I have no idea what the whole hospital/hotel thing was. Thank you for reading!!


End file.
